unnamed IxR
by Dinurs
Summary: Oneshot. IchigoxRyou. Can't think of a summary at the momment so this will have to do.


Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

A/N: just to let you guys know my knowledge of TMM is rather limited so this is mostly based on other one-shots I've read with the IxR paring, so you'll properly find something that resemble stuff from other peoples work, hope that dosn't offend anyone...

* * *

Ichigo sighed, she was running late and she just knew that meant an augment with Ryou that would end with her utter embarrassed and with her 'lovely' cat features shoving.

She knew it as soon as she entered the café that Ryou would be there any second and just on time a call of "you're late baka strawberry" rang through the café.

Ichigo glared at her blond boss who seemed to cause him much amusement "I told you once and I tell you again, my name is Ichigo, not baka strawberry and I also recall telling you that my school don't let me out before now so I can't be here any earlier!"

Ryou simply razed an eyebrow at that he didn't seem to care at all and Ichigo silently wondered why Ryou hated her so much that he couldn't even try to be civilized with her, if he could with the other girls then why couldn't he with her?

She tried to think of all possibilities for his behaviour, was she to happy? To hyper? Or what it something else, she doubted the hyper theory since Pudding was fare more hyper then she could ever be and Ryou got along with her just fine.

"Well what are you still standing around here for?" Ryou asked snapping Ichigo out of her thoughts "get to work strawberry, or have you forgotten what I pay you 750 yen the hour for?"

Ichigo gave a last glare to her blond boss before heading for the changing room not even bothering telling that she wanted a raze, it would be shot down faster then she could ask the question that she had learned and she couldn't even threaten with quieting her job as her other job as the leader of the Mew Mew's, defender of Tokyo and the rest of the world, was fare to important and the café work was after all the cover her and the others used as well as the fact that the café was their base of operation made it quite hard to leave the place.

Changing in to her uniform she was soon serving customer and was the only one that really took it serious but then there was nothing new in that, Pudding was doing crazy tricks, Mint was drinking her tee, Lettuce was tripping over her own feet smashing plates and other of the café's properties and Zakuro was glaring at everyone not making much of a good waitress impression.

And yet those four was never in any troubles for their lag of seriousness for the café work, it was only her that seemed to be in Ryou's mind when it came to punishment, her payment had already gone down twice despise her doing a much better job then the other four combined, and of course she was over worked and had to stay late, which actually confused her since she had been sure that Ryou had wanted her out of the door as soon as possible so he could be free from having to deal with a girl he obvious hated.

It was soon time to close and Ichigo was left alone in the café, well alone if you didn't count the man that called himself her boss who for some reason had taken it up himself to look over Ichigo's work, of course criticising her for every thing no matter how good she did it.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and turned to Ryou with a sad expression on her face "Shirogane-san why do you hate me so much?"

Ryou actually looked chocked at the question "what ever gave you the idea that I hate you baka strawberry?" as soon as the words had left his mouth he seemed to relish one of the reasons for her assuming his hate for her.

Ryou took himself to the face, this was going to be hard it was clear that Ichigo wanted an answer and wasn't going to back down before she had received an satisfying reason, "I really don't hate you strawberry" he wasn't sure how to explain, how did you explain that he was mean to her to get her attention since he was madly in love with her? At least how did you explain it with out messing everything up since said girl already had a boyfriend?

"Then why are you always so mean to me?" Ichigo wanted to know, her voice soft and begging for an answer.

Ryou sighed "that's not important, just know that I don't hate you" he seemed to be done but then added in a voice barely audio "I could never hate you" it wasn't meant for Ichigo to hear since it was rather suggestive of his feelings for her and he did not want her to find out if it could be helped.

Unfortunately he seemed to have forgotten that Ichigo was a human injected with cat DNA and hearing the whisper was no real problem for the cat girl and her cat ears and tail pooped out in surprise by the words.

"S-Shirogane-san?" Ichigo asked breathless, the words didn't mean what she thought they did, did they? No they couldn't there was no way that the jerk that she called her boss actually like her no way, just no way.

Ryou looked at Ichigo and said girl froze in place, he had never looked at her like that before, his eyes longing for something he knew he couldn't have and Ichigo's heart started beating faster.

They stood there looking at each other for long time; Ichigo wasn't sure how long all she knew was that she couldn't tare her eyes away from the blond boy, then slowly they moved closer to each other until their lips touched.

That was what awoke Ichigo for her trance like state, she had a boyfriend and a nice boyfriend at that and here she was kissing her boss of all persons, she quickly moved away and then ran as fast as her legs could carry her out the café.

Ryou just stood frozen in place, he had kissed Ichigo, or was it her that had kissed him? He wasn't all that sure but he knew he had messed up by letting it happen and he highly doubted he would see Ichigo at work for the next few days.

Ichigo had ran to the park trying to run from the fact of what just happened, she had kissed Ryou! And the worst part was that she had liked it, it had been a trill greater then kissing Masaya had ever been.

Masaya, she had cheated on her boyfriend and didn't know what to do she couldn't face him after what had just happened, it wasn't like when Kish had kissed her that hadn't been anything she had control over just a boy that had came out of no were and kissed her and that kiss hadn't made her anything but angry at the alien boy, the kiss with Ryou had left her wanting more.

Damn! Why did she do that? It wasn't like she liked Ryou… okay that was a lie and she knew it, so what to do?

"Momomiya-san?" great that was just what Ichigo needed, Masaya of all peoples had came to the park at this hour and made a confrontation impossible to avoid.

"Aoyama-kun" Ichigo answered softly with nervousness in her voice, what was she going to do?

Masaya sat down on the ground beside Ichigo, he could feel something was bothering her and he hopped she would tell him if he gave her the time he reached for her hand but much to his surprise Ichigo pulled her hand out of his reach.

Ichigo was desperately trying to find out what to do, she wanted to come clean but she wasn't sure if she had the courage needed to confess that she had cheated on him, looking over at the boy she couldn't take it and started to cry.

"Momomiya-san?" Masaya asked worried taking the girl in to an embrace "what's wrong? You know you can tell me everything right?"

"I-I did something horrible to you Aoyama-kun" Ichigo said in between sobs.

"Why don't you make me be the judge of that?" Masaya asked softly.

Ichigo didn't know how to say it so she simply gave the truth "I kissed Shirogane-san"

Masaya was surprised but made no motion to indicate he was letting go of the sobbing girl he simply sat with her in an embrace trying to calm her down, he did however have one question for her "you like him right?"

Ichigo was surprised there was no trace of anger in Masaya's voice, a bit sadness but nothing really negative other then that which made Ichigo tell the truth.

"Y-yes"

Masaya nodded his head he was a bit sad but nothing he couldn't overcome "then tell him, his a lucky man to have your heart"

"W-what?"

Masaya pulled Ichigo a little away from him so he could look in to her eyes "Ichigo…" the fact that he used her first name made it clear that what ever he was going to say was something he was death serious about "I love you weary much and would like nothing better then to continue being your boyfriend, but I want you to be happy, and if you think happiness lies with Ryou then go for it, you have my supported, I just hope you will still be my friend"

Ichigo was stunned, she had expected to be yelled at and been told that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore not this, this was just unreal, seeing that she was to stunned to do much of anything Masaya gave her a gentle push "go get him"

Ichigo slowly nodded her head and then just as slowly started to walk back towards the café; she stopped after a few steps and turned to look at Masaya "thank you"

Masaya gave a reassuring smile and then got up from the ground himself, he needed a good long running trip after what just had happened, he meant what he had said but that didn't make it any less painful to brake up with a girl he had wanted to spend his life with but at least he still had her friendship.

Ryou hadn't moved a inch as the door to the café opened and Ichigo walked in, she almost giggled at seeing her normal cool and confident boss frozen in place "Ryou?" she needed him to know she was serious so she used his first name something she had never done before.

The use of his name seemed to snap Ryou out of what ever placed he had been to and his eyes focused on Ichigo, she had come back, did that mean?

Ichigo didn't really know what to say so instead she decided to tell with emotions and placed her lips on his.

Ryou got a nasty feeling that he was dreaming, this was the second time in less then an hour that he had been kissed willingly by his strawberry.

"What about Masaya?" Ryou asked as they broke apart.

Ichigo gave a soft smile "I talked with him, he said go for it"

"So you're stuck with me?"

Ichigo nodded "to bad huh?"

Ryou answered by taking the young teen in to his arms and spun her around "yes really bad"

The two embraced each other both with a smile on their face, after a long time the two ended the hug and Ryou offered to walk her home, an offer Ichigo eagerly accepted.

As the two walked hand in hand Ichigo broke the silent "hey Ryou? I want a raze"

END


End file.
